The Bleeding Crescent Moon
by techna96
Summary: I don't believe in good and evil. I only believe in 2 different people, who aim for a different goal. To many I would seem like the bad guy. But if they looked closer to what I do, they would still find me strange. I lust for the blood of the sick and twisted. But who would have known my choices would give me such good friends, and something I had in a past life-Comments Please.


**Please no flames for bad grammar or spelling. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:The Wolf Howls

All Breakdown could do was watch. Watch as these masked humans cut him open and looked at him from the inside-out. He almost wished he was in pain, just so he could feel something. He watched them with his one eye, he knew that Megatron would never send a search party for him. He was just muscle; plus it didn't help that humans were the one captured him

"There's no need to give us such dirty looks." Silas spoke. Breakdown gave him a bigger one. "When I get out of here YOU'RE DEAD!" All the bald man did was chuckle.

"You won't have time for that." He looked at his second in command. "Go for the heart." He nodded and tapped some things in their computer. The drill came down lower. The man on Breakdown's chest grabbed it and started to guide it towards his spark. Breakdown didn't know what to think. He just closed his optic and waited. _I guess this what the humans call Karma._ He told himself. Just as the drill was about to hit the metal, BANG! Breakdown opened his optic and saw the human was dead. Blood was dripping from his head and was leaking on his paint.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT! FIND THEM!" Silas shouted. The men aimed their guns from the direction the bullet came from. "COME OUT NOW!" All the man got was a feminine chuckle. _"The Wolf howls at the moon, the bright bright moon, and the blood that shines just as bright. The child with the light, is protected by the bleeding crescent moon." _

Breakdown tilted his head at the song. _What the pit is going on?_ "FIRE!" Silas' men did what they were told. When they stopped, they waited. Whoosh! A tomahawk was thrown in the back of one the men. The men turned to the other direction and started firing. They stopped again. "Check if…" Silas was cut off when he heard banging he looked at the computer screen. The Autobot Bulkhead was breaking down the door. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. Gather the data and evacuate. The men quickly left. Breakdown started to wiggle trying to get loose from his binds. He stopped when a wolf jumped on his chest and grabbed the tomahawk out of the man's back. The wolf looked at the 'con for a moment before it jumped of his chest and ran to the shadows.

_This planet sucks._ Breakdown thought right before Bulkhead entered the room. He never mentioned it to him or anyone.

**A Few weeks later.**

Miko sat in her history class. She sighed out of boredom. Her teacher was giving them partners for a project. It was the only class she had with Jack. She hoped she got paired with him, he was one of the only people she could stand and she knew Jack was the only one who could stand her. "Alright Miko and Sierra."

"You say what now?!" Miko asked.

"Sierra is your partner for this project." Miko looked over at the red head. Sierra gave her an apologetic smile and Miko slammed her head on her desk.

* * *

Miko was walking down the steps fast happy to go to her friend Bulkhead. When she was stopped. "Miko wait." Miko sighed and turned around. There was Sierra. "Hey, when do you want to meet this week to work on our project, I was thinking we could do something from your heritage."

"Uhhh, that sounds okay."

"Okay do you think you could come to my house tomorrow night? I would like to get it done as soon as possible."

"Yea, sounds good. I better get going bye!" She ran to her partner and hopped in. "Phew, glad that's over."

"Isn't that the girl Jack likes?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yea. Me and her got paired for a history project." Miko pouted.

"What's so bad about that?"

"She's a two face."

"A what?"

"She'll act all nice to you when you're there. But when you're gone she'll talk mean and make fun of you."

"Okay?" Bulkhead said not really understanding. "Then why don't you and Jack trade?"

"The stupid teacher won't let us."

**Unknown pov**

Blood and death of the sick and twisted never haunted me. The death of the innocent hurts me, but only drives me to fight harder. I say sick, twisted, and innocent because I don't believe in good and evil. I only believe in 2 different people, who aim for a different goal. To many I would see like the bad guy. But if they looked closer to what I do, they would still find me strange, but maybe not evil.

I'm in a small town in the middle of nowhere. I've been listening to radio and phone calls. They've finally chosen there last target. I've been watching her for a few days. I know her secret, her special friends. I already knew about them before, when I worked for a 'friend'. I call everybody I get my data from a 'friend'. I stand on a building outside of her partners houses. She hated her, I could tell. My guess? Most likely from a boy. I watch her walk out. I wonder why that green car isn't her to get her, I wish he was. I follow her from rooftop to rooftop. I stop as I see her pass an alley. A man reaches out and grabs her, putting a cloth over her mouth. It didn't take her long to pass out. My true friend nudges me with his nose. Wanting me to help her. Not yet. They take her into the alley, and soon drives off with her in a car. I jump from the roof and remove my hood. I pick up the one clue she left me. A pink cell phone. I lean down next to my true friends face. "You know what to do." He takes the phone in his mouth and runs down the roads. In the shadows, just like I raised him to do. I take out my tracker and start following the man in the car, with the girl with pigtails.

**Autobot Base**

"Hey Sierra, I was just calling to wonder if Miko is still at your house."

"No, she left saying she was spending the night with a friend."

"Okay?"

"Is she there, I mean, with you?"

"Uhhh, yea. She just walked. He host parents get sick of her sometimes and my mom lets her stay with us."

"Oh."

"I I -mean like a little sister."

"Oh okay, tell her I said hi." Jack sighed as he hung up his phone. He looked up at Bulkhead. "Said she already left."

"Why did I have to be assigned energon scouting today!?" Bulkhead shouted. "The stupid 'cons have her!"

"Bulkhead we do not yet know if that is true. I have already contacted Agent Fowler, he will be here soon." Optimus tried to assure him. Bulkhead growled. "Rafael, have you made any progress."

"There's a store right by Sierra's house, I'm trying to get into the footage of the cameras." Raf keeped typing and clicking while Agent Fowler walked in.

"Any luck on Miko so far?" He asked, his face looked worried.

"No, but if the Decepticons do have her, they will call for a ransom." Just then Raf's computer started to short out.

"What in Uncle sam's?"

"Whoever took Miko put a virus in the cameras." All faces fell.

"I"LL KILL THOSE 'CONS!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Bulkhead calm down, stressing out won't help." Arcee said. Agent Fowler took a seat on the couch and put his face in his hand.

"What's a matter Agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"I should have told you guys sooner." He sighed. He opened the file he had in his hands. "I have a friend who works on Human trafficking. She said young girls from around 11 to 17 have been getting kidnaped from small towns in Nevada."

"WHAT!?" Jack and Bulkhead yelled. Jack's face went pale. "You don't think?"

"I hope not."

"What will they do to her?" Optimus asked. Before Agent Fowler could answer Ratchet spoke in.

"What in the All-Spark?" He whispered.

"What is it?"

"Take a look for yourselves." Ratchet clicked a button on his keyboard. It showed the secret entrance to the base. A wolf was outside scratching it, howling. He took a few steps back and charged at the door. It didn't work. He howled even louder. "What should we do?" Optimus walked up to the screen and pushed a button. "We let it in." The wolf ran into the base. You could hear it's paws coming down the hallway. It was faster than a normal wolf. When it came into the room it stopped. Everyone was quiet. They all looked at it. It was very large and white, it's fur had some red tips; it wore a red collar with a blood red crescent moon shaped tag dangling from it.

**"What's in his mouth?"** Bumblebee finally spoke up. As if the wolf knew what he was talking about. He walked straight up to Bulkhead and dropped it at his feet. He backed up and sat down.

"It's, It's Miko's phone." He gently picked it up and handed it Raf. "Can you look for anything?"

"I could try but I don't think." Just then the phone vibrated. Raf opened the phone and saw it was a text from a strange number. He opened it. "Huh?"

"What is it?!" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"It's a text, it says 'Want your friend? Follow Moonshadow. Stay under cover. I mean you no harm'". Raf closed the phone. "Who's Moonshadow?" The wolf howled.

"Pf, do you really expect us to believe a dog could led us to Miko?" Moonshadow growled at the medic

"It may be our only chance. But I do not believe it would be wise if we all went. Arcee, Bumblebee. Follow our, guest." Optimus said watching the animal.

"What about me?!" Bulkhead said.

"Whoever sent the message said to stay undercover, and I believe you're anger would impair your judgement."

"Optimus, are you serious?!" Arcee asked. The wolf rolled his eyes as he started to walk out of the base. Optimus nodded. Arcee groaned as she transformed. Bumblebee transformed and was about to leave when Fowler stopped him. "I'm coming too. Weather you like it or not."


End file.
